Celonica
The '''Imperialist Empire of Celonica '''is one of the old empires in Eusea dating back to the year 1215. It is a nation known for its neutrality and its economy that is relatively known for thriving in the Fishing Industry, making it the top exporter of fish in Nir. History The Revolution The Empire was formed around the year 1215, after Leo I overthrew Lord Kovalenko, in a revolution that caused the end of the Sandori Rule. Leo I then assumed the title "Emperor", and took over what Lord Kovalenko was not able to accomplish. Emperor Leo I ruled the Empire, under a law in which everyone must abide to. Imperialist Empire Emperor Anton I, in response to the growing population, and demands of the Celonican people, gathered expeditionary forces to seek out possible lands of expansion beyond the Empire's borders. Anton believed that claiming vast territories around the empire would mean that his people's demands and influence would spread throughout Eusea, and the neighboring continent of Nyr. The Divided States In 1472, the issue on the use of human slaves for gain and use in the empire worsened. In response to this conflict, Emperor Erich passed a law making slavery illegal throughout Celonica. Two of the largest states of the emire, Surdorf, and Ansfeld, were not contented with the decision made by His Imperial Majesty, adding the fact that slaves were a very big source of income in those states. As the Emperor ran out of decisions, Surdorf and Ansfeld turned against the empire, and attempted to overthrow Emperor Erich in the capital of Celonia. Thus, began a civil war within the empire. Emperor Erich, succumbed to his deteriorating health the same year months after the two states rebelled. He was then replaced by Emperor Anton II, who attempted to find an end to the ongoing menace. The civil war lasted up to the year 1475, some notable events in the civil war included the Defense of Celonia, a pyrrhic victory for the empire, and the Battle for Surdorf, a five month long conflict for the biggest city in the empire. After a three year conflict, the Imperialist Empire was returned to its state, in the cost of multiple deaths for the Celonicans. In the aftermath, it was estimated that twenty-five percent of the population suffered from the war. Multiple territorial claims during the three year period was lost, following the near end of the empire. The other states were claimed by local warlords in the midst of Celonica dealing with the conflict in the two states that have rebelled against the empire. In the end, the empire only composed of three states: Celonica, Forsfules, and Ansfeld. The Empire was also able to reclaim the Odessus Group of Islands. Iron Fist Rule Emperor Anton II's successor, Leo III enforced the Imperial Army in any means possible. These included more manpower, more funding, and newly manufactured firearms which could eliminate opposers in an instant. Leo III also changed the law to a stricter one, causing heavy suppression among the Celonican people. Notable suppression in the empire covered an outlaw on some political aspects, and the abolishment of oppression to the Emperor's decisions, in which an attempt to counter or deny His Imperial Majesty's orders would result to a heavy punishment dictated by the Emperor himself. The outcome of Leo III's decision resulted to the reduction of rebellious deeds against the empire, and the elimination of corrupt lawmakers who were guilty in acts of treason. Isolated Empire In the year 1682, newly crowned Emperor Leo V closed Celonica to Nir. This fortunate event caused the Celonicans to be more exposed to the culture, and the empire's population to rise, where in the year 1794, the population was 100 million. The empire was then reopened to the world in the year 1837,by the demands of Emperor Leo VII to engage in foreign trade with neighboring nations. Geography At its extent, the Celonican Empire spanned across the South of Eusea, and the Western parts of Nyr. The presence of a big body of water made its economy centered in the export of fish and minerals, that were found in the deep parts of the seas. By the year 1837, after the reopening of the empire to the world, Celonican geographers traveled around Nir, and were able to identify the natons surrounding the empire. To the northwest is the Westerliche Macht, composing of the Königreich der Kühnleute, and the Königreich den Ravenstern. To the east is the Wolfens Kaiserreich, Elus Sed, and Gibralten. To the southeast is Area 14, a Krividian controlled territory. To the south, across the Azuric Ocean is Crumala, Zeeland and the Sothernian Empire. __FORCETOC__ Category:Nation